Last Kiss
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel Brooks made a terrible mistake and now it's too late to take it back. All she can do is pray that he needs her as much as she needs him. An OC/Zack Ryder oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my best friend, Mel. The song goes to Taylor Swift. Enjoy. **

**Last Kiss**

**I still remember the look on your face.**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58.**

**The words that you whispered.**

**For just us to know.**

**You told me you loved me.**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away.**

Mel fell back on the pillows, her breath rasping in her throat. It was 1:58 am, and she had just had the best sex of her life. It had been the kind where stars explode in front of your eyes and everything in the world falls perfectly into place. It had been amazing.

Zack Ryder collapsed next to her, his bare chest heaving. Mel immediately snuggled into his side and one of his arms automatically went around her, pulling her closer. She relaxed, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

In the darkness of the room, three words reached her ears, carried in the faintest of whispers.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The letter trembled in her hands, and tears fell on the page, smearing the ink that it had been written with. Soft sobs escaped her lips, and Mel clutched the piece of paper to her chest, crumpling it. Her eyes stared straight ahead, and more tears fell.

He had told her he loved her, so why had he left her?

**I do recall now the smell of the rain.**

**Fresh on the pavement.**

**I ran off the plane.**

**That July 9****th****.**

**The beat of your heart.**

**It jumps through your shirt.**

**I can still feel your arms.**

Her thoughts took her back to a time about two months ago, when she had gone overseas with the WWE because she had been on the card. Zack hadn't, of course. She had been gone for only a week, and yet she had missed him so dearly that when it was finally time to go home, she had thrown all her things in her suitcase and slammed it shut without even trying to fit it all. When the plane had landed back in the U.S., and she had stepped out onto the asphalt and seen him standing there, she had never run so fast in her life.

His arms had gone tightly around her, and she had buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent.

She had come home.

And now he was gone because of a stupid fight.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor.**

**Wearing your clothes.**

**All that I know is,**

**I don't know how to be something you miss.**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**Never imagined we'd end like this.**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

Mel set the letter carefully on the bed and walked over to her dresser. She rummaged through the drawers, praying that Zack hadn't found what she was looking for. Finally, her fingers brushed soft, worn cotton, and she felt a huge lump settle in her throat as she pulled out one of Zack's worn T-shirts. She had hidden it among her own clothes for when he went on the road without her, and now she quickly tugged it over her head. It settled on her body just like it always did, a little large but comfortable. She sniffed the sleeve. It still smelled like him.

The tears began to flow again, and she sat down with a thump on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He had promised that he would never leave her.

But it was her fault. She had made him leave. The instant she had accused him of cheating on her with Eve, she had known that he was gone.

**I do remember the swing of your step.**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again.**

**And I roll my eyes and then.**

**You pull me in.**

**I'm not much for dancing,**

**But for you I did.**

The memories came flooding back to her then, slamming into her like a tidal wave. The parties they had gone to together, how he had made her laugh. He was always the life of the party, never leaving anyone out.

She remembered how warm he had felt and the thunderous pounding of his heart under her ear as they slow danced. He had been so perfect, so flawless. She missed him with an ache that seemed almost unreal.

**And now I'll go sit on the floor.**

**Wearing your clothes.**

**All that I know is,**

**I don't know how to be something you miss.**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**Never imagined we'd end like this.**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

She pulled herself up off the floor after what seemed like an hour, telling herself that she couldn't sit there forever, no matter how much she wanted to. She went into the bathroom and attempted to tame her naturally curly brown hair with a brush. After she got it as smooth as she possibly could, she returned to the bedroom. She lit a few candles so she wouldn't have to turn on the harsh lights in the ceiling fan overhead and sat cross-legged on the bed, gazing at the pictures of them together on the nightstand.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures the way I used to watch you sleep.**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe.**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.**

**Hope it's nice where you are.**

**And I hope the sun shines.**

**And it's a beautiful day.**

**And something reminds you,**

**You wish you had stayed.**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time.**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind.**

The tears struck the bedspread, making a random pattern on the blankets as she stared at a picture of just him, captured forever smiling. God, she missed that smile.

**So I'll go sit on the floor.**

**Wearing your clothes.**

**All that I know is,**

**I don't know how to be something you miss.**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

**Never imagined we'd end like this.**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

A shuffling sound came from the doorway, and Mel looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Zack stood there, watching her without a word. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then she stood and moved towards him. He moved towards her at the same time, and they met in the middle.

**Just like our last kiss.**

**Forever the name on my lips.**

**Forever the name on my lips.**

He reached for her at the same time that she reached for him, and then…

**Just like our last…**

…they kissed.


End file.
